Trapped In The Wild
by Lt. Cmdr. Kono McGarrett
Summary: Commander Steve Mcgarrett and Lieutentant Kono Kalakaua are in the Navy. They both love each other but keep avoiding one another. But, what happens what Kono gets hurt. Read and Review. Me and Ladyy G made this. Make sure you give credit to her too. Also, first AU be gentle.
1. Navy Love

A/N: This is a new chapter story, me and Ladyy G came up with up. So, make sure you give her credit too. Hope you guys like it. And Ladyy G hope you like it too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Except for the commanding officer and seal team four.

Commander Steven J. Mcgarrett and Lieutentant Kono Kalakaua were in the navy. Both stubborn, and hard-core, and both were completely in love were each other. But, you would think that they would try and tell each other. But, no they did the exact opposite. They avoided each other as much as possible, if they were in the same room, they would be standing or sitting away from each other. They wouldn't speak unless needed and that only included professionally. Which the only reason they won't tell each other is because, they have a dangerous job, filled with dangerous things; they don't want to get tied up in the romance. But, what about risk taking.

So, when their commanding officer and a few other officials called them in, they knew something was up.

"Mcgarrett, Kalakaua. Get in here". He said, standing ram-rod straight.

"Sir, you wanted us". Steve said, as the both of them saluted to the officials and their officer.

" At ease soldiers, and yes I wanted you here to tell you that, you two and seal team four and going into the forest to eliminate two terrorist that build home bombs; uses them to destory towns and homes. Since, you two are my two most developed snipers. I trust you to work together and kill this son of a bitch. You ship out today, meet at the truck in 800 hours". He debriefed them.

They were both surprised all of those times of avoiding each other and no talking, down the drain. Now, they have to spend however many days in the jungle with each other. Oh crap.

" Yes sir". They both said saluting to them as they turned to leave.

As they left Steve turned slightly to Kono not saying anything but, nodding at her. Silently, telling her they got this. And something else which she must have got because, she turned around and walked away saying.

" I'll see you in 800 hours".

" Yea, see ya". He said quietly to himself, before walking away.


	2. Mission Deployment

A/N: Hey, guys glad you like it. Here is the mission chapter. Full of Drama. Also sorry the 800 hours mean, hours not days 0800. Again my bad. Enjoy!

When Steve and Kono were all ready to pack up and move out. They meet each other at the truck like their officer told them, and waited for the truck to get there. So, Commander McGarrett being him, decided to do inventory checking to make sure all the guns, ammo, and anything else is in check. While he was checking his bag, Lieutenant Kalakaua, was checking her bag too. Making sure all of her guns, ammo, and everything else was in check. As, they finished the truck came just in time, saving them from any awkward moment.

When they got in the truck, the team was there ready to go and establishing the plan of attack. So, they went over to join the group to get debriefed and caught up on the plan. The leader of the seals team saw them, and waved his hand to come over and talk to him, as he told the rest of them to finish getting ready. They payed attention as he began to tell them what to do.

" McGarrett and Kalakaua this is the plan. You two will enter the forest from the left side, three of my seals will enter right; me and two of my other seals will enter from the front. Now, you two have the hardest path to walk than the rest of us so, be careful. Also, once you find this guy, proceed with caution. This terrorists are pretty lethal. You got it". He briefs them, while they nod their head standing ram-rod straight. " Good, now go get the rest of your gear on. We get ready to start in 10".

" Yes sir. Thank you sir". Kono says, as they both salute him before turning around to get ready.

Once again they were avoiding each other, Kono on one side Steve on the other. Not a word, not a sound out of the two unless it was talking to the seals. But, sooner or later these two have to talk it's natural, plus their on a mission they CAN'T let their feelings get in the way of that. So, they have to at these try to be around each other. Mhm. Easier said than done.

So, 10 minutes later they all were fitted in their clothing, had their guns loaded, and bags checked making sure everything was in it. They truck had stopped and they knew they had to get ready to get out and attack if needed.

As, they got out of the truck. They started to separate into their group, checking their walkie-talkies, or any other technical device they have. As they gathered one last time in their separate groups. They went over the plan, and tips to try to stay alive.

So, as everyone was going there separate ways, the field that they just came from was getting far away from them as they just walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

As they made their way deeper into forest, they thought that they were making perfect process. But, little did they know that every move they make was being watched; the terrorists seriously injured the seals, leaving Steve and Kono alone in a forest with terrorist on their trail.

As, they neared the middle of the path, they heard rustling above them. Now going into full alert, they looked up in the trees but they found nothing there, suspecting it was just an animal. They kept walking but, still kept an eye out.

But like a switch, it went from quiet to yelling and gunfire. Quickly, they got out their semiautomatic and shot at the two people who were hiding in the bushes, but not before they got a shot out; shot Kono twice. One in her upper thigh and the other in her stomach. Which sent her crying out in pain; dropping to the ground.

" KONO!" Steve said running to her as the two terrorists drop dead. Two down, three to go." Lieutenant Kalakaua. Are you alright". He said putting pressure on the two wounds, causing her hiss in pain.

" Yes, Commander Mcgarrett I am fine. You don't have to help me". She hardly said because of the shot to her stomach.

" I think you do. Lieutenant, you are losing a lot of blood. Either let me help you, or die out here". He said the last part quietly. As she whispered a defeated "fine". " Plus, we have to get moving we don't have a lot of supplies left and we still have to finish off the rest of the three terrorist. Also, I haven't heard in from Seal Team 4. I am going to try to call the leader". He said as he got out the walkie-talkie and tried to message the leader. But, all they heard was static and Steve saying "Sir". Until he gave up. " Well, that was a bust". He said as he finished patching Kono up with the first-aid kit.

" Thank you Commander". She said as he helped her up.

" No problem, since we are in this problem. Don't you think you can call me Steve and I can call you Kono". He said as they began to pick up their gear and walking.

" Ahh...sure. Steve". She said as they sure and glance before they looked away.

" Ok, Kono. We have to find to shelter tonight, and tomorrow we will look for the terrorists. Ok. So, I have to put you down so I can start looking around for caves, and something that will cover and protect us while we are sleeping". Steve said as he sat her down on the rock, while he looked for a place to rest.

While, Steve was gone. Kono was thinking about Steve. How nice, and controlling he is and what he what do to get what he wants. She will admit to herself, she loves him but she can't let that get in the way of her work. But,she has always wondered what a relationship in the navy would be like with Steve. She must have not heard him come because next thing you know he is waving his hand in her face, calling her name.

" Lieutenant, Lieutenant. Hellooo. Kono.".

"Yes".

" Are you okay. I was just coming to tell you I found a cave for us to sleep in. It's big and deep enough to hide us from danger. Let's go. You ok?" He asks concerned.

" Yea, I'm ok." She said as he helped her up, and walked her to the cave about 20 yards away from were they came from.

When they got in the cave, they moved all the way to the back wall and leaned up against it. As Steve sat back against the wall he pulled Kono between his legs; she tensed up immediately.

Calm down Kono, I am just trying to make you comfortable". He said and she relaxed under his warmth.

As, Kono fell asleep, Steve lie awake thinking about everything. Kono, the terrorists, the seals, and how they are going to get out of there. But, while he was laying there, he realized something.

They were stuck without much supplies, the seal team is god knows where, Kono is injured, and terrorists were out to get them.

They were trapped in the wild.


	3. A Lot Worst

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter involves a bit of Romance and a lot of Drama. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, besides the terrorists and seals.

As the morning came, Steve being the early riser he is woke up first as Kono stayed fast asleep. So he used this to his advantage to really admire her; yea he was risking getting his ass kicked but, it's worth it. So, since she was laying back into his chest, he could admire her very easily. He began to comb his fingers through her hair, as he took in the details and highlights of her dirty hair.

When she didn't wake up by that he tilted her head to look at her face, noticing how her nose wrinkles as his breath tickles her face. And that was enough to wake her up, cause the next thing you know she's looking up at him though hooded-eyes that turn into surprised in a second. As she backed away from his hand as much as she wanted to stay there, this was not the time.

" What are you doing?" She said as she got up so fast she hurt her wounds and hissed in pain.

He figured he could get a lie past her, because he can't try to tell her the truth if she doesn't know it. So, he went for it. "Nothing. I was just checking your wounds but, did't get to finish as you just jumped up". He lied pretty smoothly actually.

She narrowed her eyes at him and for a second had a face of disbelief, but as she stared at him her face turned softer and she said.

"Oh. Okay". She said with what looked liked to Steve disappointment in her eyes, which quickly disappeared before he had time to act on it.

" I still have to replace your bandages, do you mind coming over here. We still have about an hour left to do whatever we have to do, and get out of here so we can get moving and find seal team 4 and the terrorists. I think they knew we were coming so we have to keep an eye out". He said as she nodded and came over to sit in front over him while he replaces the bandages with new ones.

" Uhm, thank you..Steve for everything". She said as he finished patching her up again.

" No problem Kono, I'm glad I'm here to help". He said as he got up and help her up with him, pull her flush against him." Uh, we have to get ready to move out in about 40 minutes, so I would do everything you would have to do in 40 minutes then we have to go". He said a little shaky as she pulled away from him nodding.

So, when they finished doing their business, they sat back down because they still have about a good 10 minutes left, and eating navy food only took five. So they ate it in comfortable silent and when they were finished Steve said.

" Ok Kono, we got about 3 minutes left let's lock and load. Check all the ammo, gear, and supplies. Make sure we have enough off everything and let's get moving". He said as they checked both snipers and semiautomatic.

" We're ready to move. On your command". She said as they both switched back into mission ready mode.

" Ok. 3...2...1 Let's go". He said as they jogged out the cave, keeping a watch on the trees and hiding places off the forest." So, now that we are alone we have to relie on ourselves so here the plan. We find Seal Team 4 and if they are alive and uninjured, we finish the mission. If they are injured we have to find a place for them to hide while we find the rest of the terrorists".

" And if their..dead". Kono said as they stopped jogging and stared at each other.

" Well...we make those guys pay for killing them". He said as she nodded and they began to jogging again.

As they made their way to the front of the forest were the seals went in at. They found that it had ragged rocks coming out of the ground, and the trees and branches were grow long; wide. Steve thought that him and Kono had the toughest trail, but no the leader gave them the easier trail. First, he was mad because he thought the seals were thinking he was weak. Then, he was worried because this path was dangerous; something could have happened to them, and he would be responsible for the team if they were dead. God, he hope they weren't dead. Finally, he was proud. Even while he is thinking the aren't dead, he couldn't be more proud of them for risking their lives.

" We have to be careful, watch your step; keep an eye out for anything suspicious". He said as they began slowing there pace and walking carefully into the dangerous part of the forest.

" Got it". Kono said as she walked closely behind.

As, they walked about 30 meters from were they came from, three pairs of bodies show up and they start running toward them; as they get there Steve notices something out of the corner of his eye, as he turns around to see what it is. It disappears, gone like a flash. But, he did catch a glance of a face. But thought nothing of it and turned around to if Kono found anything.

" Steve, your not gonna like what you hear, but...their dead all of them. It looks like they were tortured and killed". Kono said as she felt all of their pulses and just be looking them she couldn't have imagined what they did.

Steve was furious because he knew who did this and will stop at nothing to kill those fucking terrorists for what they did to these seals. Torture them like they did to the team.

" Kono, check there packs they have to have something in there, since it looks like they hardly used it". He said to her and she nodded her head.

As she began looking in the packs for supplies, they heard rustling in the trees and bushes again.

" Do you hear that"? Kono said as she got up and took out her semiautomatic as did Steve.

" Yea I did. Follow me". He said as he used hand signals to tell her to cover him.

As Steve was ahead of Kono, Kono was in the back of him as she was covering him. So, out of nowhere two men come behind her and grab her mouth and arms as she tries to fight her way out of the grip they had on her. She manges to bit the mans hand; he loosens his grip just enough so she scream Steve's name.

" STEVEEE! HELP! STEVE! HURRY"! She screamed as Steve came running from the back.

" KONO! HOLD ON, I'M COMING". He said as ran over to her but was to later as they put her in the truck and drove off." KONO! No! No! Damn it! I wasn't supposed to be like this"! He said as he sank down to the ground.

He was right it wasn't supposed to go like this. The SEAL Team wasn't supposed to be killed, Kono wasn't supposed to be kidnapped; they weren't supposed to trapped in the forest. It just was supposed to be a in and out mission. Kill the terrorists and then go home.

But, no everything just got a lot worst.


	4. Kidnapped and revenge

A/N: What's up guys, twist on the last chapter with Kono kidnapped right. Well this chapter is a little different from the rest. Since Steve and Kono are in a different places now, they I will put a like Kono's setting or Steve's setting. That make sense? This time it involves some of Steve but, most of it involves the terrorists and Kono. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but the terrorists.

( Steve's Setting)

As Steve sat there thinking about what he was going to do. The seals came in his mind, they never checked their packs; there maybe be a satellite phone in it. So, he quickly got up and gathered his gear; her things and ran back were the seals came.

When he got there, the packs were gone. All his hope and happiness of saving Kono were down the drain. Those freaking terrorists mush have taken it while they were checking the back.

" Damn it. I'm so sorry Kono. I will find you, just hang on". He said as he looked up in the air.

As he continued to look through the pack, he found basic stuff like: Food, water, and some toiletries. As he pulled the things out of the seals pack and put them in his, he thought of a plan he could save Kono, kill the terrorists; get out of the forest.

So, he saw that they had an all-terain jeep, which means that they have a way out. Also, he saw that they were heading north, so he figured that was were the building is. So, as he started packing up to get moving. He thought about what he was going to do after he saved Kono. He knows what he's gonna said and do.

" When I get you out of there Kono, I'm gonna tell you I love you. I don't care anymore that we aren't supposed to, or that our job is dangerous. I love you more and I'm tired if avoiding you, when I want you mind, body, and soul". He said in a quiet whisper as he got up and started heading after the now faint tire tracks.

( Kono and the Terrorists Setting)

As the truck stopped, Kono saw a building about two-stories high, red and it looked like it was an old run down factory. Her scenery around was grass, and they were out on a big field about 30 meters long. She kept a mental note on the details as they pulled her inside the building.

When they brought her in the building, they took her in a small room, with a chair. No windows, and only one door which was the one they were putting her though. As they sat her in the chair, they pulled out zip-ties and tied her legs and arms together.

" Ok, little lady our leader will be here in a little while so, just hold on tight until he comes. Understand". One of the terrorists said to her, and when she didn't answer. He slapped her and said it again. " Do you understand Lieutenant". As she tasted blood on her spilt lip she nodded and spit the blood at them.

" Go to hell". She spat at them before they smiled evilly and walked out the room.

As she sat there, she was thinking about Steve and how all this mission has unraveled from being a simple snipering trip, to having the seals killed and her kidnapped. This is all wrong! But she knew Steve was going to get her out of there no matter what and when she got out of there she was going to tell him how she felt. She didn't care anymore about possiblely losing her job as long as she had Steve she was complete. But her thoughts were interrupted by a man with short black hair, brown eyes; about 5,9 coming in the room with a big frown on his face.

" Well, well, well. Lieutentant Kalakaua what a surprise to have you here". He said as he circled her chair.

" Well, I could have better things to do". She said with a sneer, following his movements with her eyes.

" Yes I'm sure you have but, you think we would just let you take us down without a fight. No. You killed our people!" He yelled as he stepped closer to her.

" Yes, we killed your people because they were using bombs and dangerous explosive devices to kill our men". She threw back at him.

" So, now you want to mess with us we mess with you. We are getting revenge on the Navy for killing the people we love. We built explosives all around your base and we're going to blow it up tomorrow at noon when they least expect it". He said as he walk out the room.

Oh No. Steve hurry before it's to late.


	5. Great, now what are we gonna do

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner. I just got back to school from my concussion and surgery. So, you know make-up work. I REALLY would like some reviews so I would have to ask you for 10 reviews for the next chapter, please. Well, on to the story. Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the terrorists**

As Steve work his way through the thick bushes and leaves, he found it hard to keep up with the tire tracks that seemed to go on forever. As, he kept jogging he just kept telling himself that Kono need him and to just keep running. Nothing more, but the sound of her voice going in his head yelling, "Steve help hurry". That was his motivation to save her...his Kono.

So, he kept running and running until the tracks ended at an old-looking factory with a wide field surrounding it; sure enough the truck the terrorists took Kono in was there right in front of the building. To Steve that was like a gift from heaven because, she coul-no is in that building waiting for him to save her.

So, as Steve started to form a plan to save Kono and getting his sniper together, when he heard the ground crunch behind him for a brief second before a heard a bone-crunching sound; the world fading black.

* * *

As the door opened to the now burning hot room, Kono had just woke up from her barely sleep. Because you know she was sleeping in a chair for god seeks.

But, the person she saw being dragged in the room was not who she thought it would be. At first she thought it was just because she just woke up and she was seeing things. So, she blinked her eyes a few times until she was fully awake, and like she feared it wasn`t a dream like she a few times. It was Commander Steve McGarrett, and he wasn`t even awake which means they knocked him out; by the blood slowly coming out of the knot on his head. He probably has a concussion.

As the placed him by her his head landed on her hand; his body leaned on the chair. As she waited for him to wake up she knew that when he did that they needed to talk about how they felt. Wither they liked it or not they needed to have..

The Talk.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, was it good, bad, better. Sorry it was so short, next one will be longer promise. The next chapter is The Talk when Steve wakes up. How do you think how will feel? Review pleasee! 10 reviews= The Talk**


	6. The Talk and a Special Guest

**A/N:Hey people, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. The Talk and a special surprise is coming up. Can't wait to read? You will be super surprised by what you read. What's gonna happen! Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: You already know. Nothing...but the terrorists.**

* * *

As Steve started to wake up, he felt a blinding pain in his head and soon realized he was knocked out and chained-up. Wait, Kono! As he pulled at the restraints, he didn`t realize she was sitting right next to him untill he looked at the lap he was laying on chair. Which, he recognized was the lap of his missing beauty.

Kono was still awake and never went back to sleep ever since Steve was brought in the room. She coundn`t risk falling asleep, and they take him somewhere. So, as Steve waking up she was excited because they could finally have that talk, they were wanted to have. As she watched him adjust to the room and finally get settled, and as he looked at her she almost started to cry because the look in his eyes were the ones she had only seen on occasion. They, were filled with new-found love, and relieve.

"Kono, are you okay?" Steve asked with worry in his voice, as he moved a little closer to the chair as he was sitting on the floor.

"I`m the one that should be asking you. But, yes I`m okay, just a few bruises and cuts. But, other than that all is well. Are you okay Steve, you look like you may have a concussion." She said as he shifted to look at her.

"Yea, I figured that since my head is pounding, and blood is dried up on my head." He said as he grimaced at the what it must look like.

"Steve, we have to talk. I have something I wanna tell you, and I need to get it off my chest." She said as her concerned voice went away, and a more serious voice entered.

"I do too. But, you go first." He said as he pay all his attention to the woman in front of him.

"Steve, I`ve known you for a while now and I have felt some feelings for you. But, they aren`t friendship feelings...they are the I love you feelings. What I am trying to say is that I love you Steve and I`m so sorry if you felt hurt when I was avoiding you. I just didn`t want you to get hurt, or something happen to you because of my emotions. It`s okay if you don`t return them, I just needed to get that off my chest if we don`t make out of here." She said with the most emotion and love in her voice that he ever heard.

It was quiet for a minute, nothing but the quiet sound of the room and Steve just staring at her. But, it wasn`t any other stare, it was a stare that had so many emotions running through it. And, she know what he was doing, he was letting her see a different side of him. A side that most people never saw.

"You love me?" His voice came out in a soft but rough whisper.

"Yes, with all my heart. And, I`m so sorry I`m was avoiding you." She said also in the soft whisper.

"I love you too. And, it took almost losing you to figure that out. I am so sorry Kono, I just didn`t want you to get hurt because of me or distracted. But, I love you and we will get out of here okay?

"Yea. So that`s it, we`re official boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said with a voice so happy and a smile so big it could light up the room.

"Yes, ma`am. We are official a couple." He said with pride in his voice

"Would kiss you now, but we`re chained up." She said laughing.

"That`s okay, as long as I get a kiss first thing when we get out of here."He said with a smile on his face.

As they sat and relished in the moment, Kono remembered something the terrorists said and decided to tell Steve about it.

"Steve the terrorists are getting revenge on the Navy for killing there people. Steve, they are gonna blow our base up with the bombs they made." She said to Steve as his face turn from relaxed to his soon-to-be called constipated face.

"What! They, have to have someone on the inside working with them. But, who?" Steve said to her, while thinking of possible people in the base who would be wheeling to do this.

Then the door busted up, and in came the one people they`ed never think would be with the terrorists.

"Catherine." They both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. Was it Good, Bad, Awesome. You rate it. Next chapter is a Drama packed one. 5 reviews=Next Chapter.**


	7. Why and Escape Plan

**A/N: What up, beautiful McKono readers. I see you liked the twist with Catherine, and now you get to see why she is working with them. McKono make a plan to get out of building, and kill the terrorists. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...sadly, but the terrorists**

* * *

"Catherine, why would you do something like this to the Navy. To us, I thought we were friends." Steve said to her in disbelief, because he just can`t believe that Cath would do something like this.

"Really Steve, you wanna know why I did it? Because of you two, because of all the credit you got for my hard work. I was the one who helped get information to and fro, I was the one who helped you guys on your missions; you didn`t even say thank you. You only payed attention to your prefect Kono when there is a real woman right here. So, now you know WHY I joined with the terrorists to destroy you, Kono; the stupid base." Cath said scornful to there face, while her voice broke saying the last of her sentence.

It seemed to Steve and Kono that she was a sociopath, but they also saw a broken heart. Because Catherine wasn`t always like this. She was fun, energetic, and full of love. But, now she is full of hate, spitefulness, and revenge. As, much as Kono wanted to punch her lights out, she couldn`t because the way she liked at them now wasn`t the way she before.

So, as Steve and Kono looked at each other for a minute, they had a conversation with their eyes and body. They told each other to stay calm, remain as if she isn`t saying anything to hurt them...remain a stone.

"Cath, we are sorry that all that happened to you, but why did you have to join the terrorist of all groups." Kono said to her with an apologetic look on her face.

"Look Kono, I don`t need your pity talk. I joined them because they had the thing I wanted to use to blow up the Navy." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Steve felt Kono tense up, and put his head in her lap to tell her to calm down and ignore it. From what he felt her relax, it helped and he pulled his head up again.

"You guys better be ready, because it`s coming tomorrow in the afternoon when all the crew is at lunch...boom." She laughed evilly as she walked out the room.

* * *

As Steve and Kono sat there both thinking about what Catherine said, the room was an eerie quiet. The kind where you just feel like if someone doesn`t talk now, I`m going to scream.

"Steve we have to get out of here, we have to make a plan." Kono said as she looked at Steve with emotion in her eyes.

"I know babe, when does the next person usually come in here?" Steve asked as he rotated himself to face her.

"Uhh..I believe around 0730 hours, He usually is the one who brings the food, and I saw that he has the key to the door in his right pocket." She said to him, which she assumed was the right information. Because, he had a grin on his face while he turned to her.

"I have the perfect plan, but it is going to take some strength, the right mind set, and a whole lot of badass fighting." He said as she leaned down to hear what his plan is.

As he finished telling her his plan, she thought it was amazing.

"Get ready Catherine, we`re coming for you."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, you think I was gonna tell you the plan? You will just have to wait it out till later. 5 Reviews=The Escape. Good, Bad, Awesome! You tell me! Maybe my gift to you will be another chapter sooner than later. ;-)**


	8. The Escape

**A/N: What up people, just figured I give this chapter to you guys because I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites. So, I am sorry I had to skip out the plan in the last chapter, I just wanted to surprise you with the Action-packed plan itself in motion. I am going to be ending this story REALLY soon, and when I get done there is going to be another story up. I will explain more at the bottom, just enjoy the action-packness!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine...but, a girl can dream**

* * *

So, as morning came Steve and Kono wake up around 0600 giving them time to give ready and go over the plan. Since, Steve was sitting on the floor; leaning up against Kono`s chair. They didn`t tie his legs together only his hands, and since they were stupid enough to do that. He figured he could just swipe the guys legs from under him, bash his head in with the chains, and get the key to unlock the door; chains.

As time flies, and they are waiting. They think about what they are going to do when they get out of there. So, many things to explore on. Maybe even drop out of the Navy and start a new life on their home state Hawaii. Surprising, how they are so much in common. Man.

As the time came to start their plan, Steve looked at Kono with eyes of emotion and said one thing to her with such a loving; caring voice she felt like she was going to cry.

"Be careful, I love you."

"You too". She said as she gave him a toe-curling kiss.

* * *

And right on schedule the man came it the room with two trays of food, giving Kono hers and Steve his. He would have to bend down to Steve, giving him the perfect advantage knock his brains out.

So, once he reached Steve level. Steve quickly brought one of his legs out in front of him, and kicked the guy in his face knocking him down. Steve grabbed his chains in his hands; brought them down on his head, killing one of the terrorist instantly.

"Another one down, about 2 more plus Catherine." Steve said to Kono as he unlocked her and himself and helped her out of the chair.

When the got to the door, Kono listened to an outside noise to make sure no one caught them while they sneaked out. When she heard no noise, she indicated to Steve that it was safe to go out.

* * *

As, they made their way carefully; quietly out the room, they heard footsteps coming closer to where they were, and quickly hid behind a crate.

As, the footsteps got closer, Steve got more antsy waiting for the person to get closer to them. Just as he thought he was going to lose it, a face appeared in front of them. It was another terrorist, and it was about to hit Steve when Kono appeared behind the man and roundhouse kicked him in the head causing him to lose balance and fall. When he was down, she got on her knees, took his head in her hands; and twisted it. Killing another terrorist instantly.

"That`s what you get for messing with my boyfriend." Kono said to his lifeless body, before turning back to a shocked Steve and saying. "Your welcome, let`s go we still got about 3 hours until the bomb go`s off."

* * *

As they made their way to the bomb, the could hear a ticking sound getting louder and louder until they came up to a rocket the was big enough to blow the base to pieces; you would see nothing else after it was finished.

As they sized up the rocket from head to toe, Kono saw a control panel with numbers on it, saying that it needed a password to stop the countdown; shut the entire thing down. Kono was always good at this stuff, that`s part of the reason their commanding officer sent her here with Steve.

"I think I got this Steve." She said as she went closer to the control panel. She thought for a minute what it could be, and was lost. But, something just came to her mind, which she asked Steve. " Hey, what was the date that we bomb that country that the terrorist came from?"

"It was 6/12/9. Why?" Steve asked and told her coming closer to the panel as well.

"Because, I think I just found the password to stop this thing." She said to him in a low whisper he almost didn`t hear her, while she entered the date in the panel, and waiting for it to ding.

When the rocket said 'Countdown stopped, rocket deactivated.' It felt like heaven to them because they did it. But, the mission isn`t just complete yet. They still have to kill the leader and Catherine.

* * *

Just as they where about to go finish them off, running footsteps came closer to them until they stop in front of the two of them. It was the last remaining terrorist, and Steve was going to kill him for what he did. So, as the leader neared them Steve met him half way only to upper-cut him in the face, sending the leader flying to the floor.

As, Steve jumped on him he started hitting, kicking, and beating this man up for what he put Kono through, for what he put the Navy through, and what he put himself through. As Steve literally, beat the crap out of him. He grabbed the leaders head lifted it up as high as he could and smashed it into the concrete. Instantly, and brutally killing the finally terrorist.

As, he got up he turned around toward Kono and smiled a small smile.

"This beating and killing was mostly for you, come on let`s go." He said to her surprised face, before pulling her into a hug.

* * *

They figured Catherine wasn`t that far from the leader, so they follow the way the leader came, and soon enough Catherine was sitting in a chair with her back turned toward them.

"Turn around slowly Cath, you lost. The terrorist are dead, and the rocket has been deactivated. Your though, so just give up and face your death like a man." Kono said to her in a strict voice.

Catherine turned around in the chair with a smile on her face, and pulled out a gun the same time Kono did.

"OK, but one of you are joining me!" She said as she fired the gun the same time Kono did.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, do you like it? 5 Reviews=Next Chapter. Who do you think got shot? Also, I am going to do a readers choice story. Review or PM me on what kind of story you would like me to write about McKono, and the one I like the best will get their story picked.**


	9. Its Finally Over! Or is it?

**A/N: Hey you guys, I want to thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. We`ve do you think I should do one more chapter after this, or should it end here. I don`t know. Tell me what you think. Well here we go, let`s see who got shot.**

**Disclaimer: Why, can`t it be mine. Stupid CBS.**

* * *

"NO! STEVE!"

Kono ran up to Steve, catching him before he dropped putting pressure on his leg that Catherine shot him in. Catherine. She forgot about her. Kono slowly looked up the find a slumped over Catherine with a bullet between the eyes. God, thank that it`s finally over. Getting back to Steve, Kono saw the blood slow down a little so she took her hand off of it and looked over to check if he was awake. And, he was, a little out of it but he was okay. That`s all she needed to know.

He looked over at her with heavy-lidded eyes, and smiled a weak smile at her. Causing her to smile at him too. He suddenly remember about Catherine and Kono must have read his mind because she said.

"She`s dead, it`s alright." And, he suddenly had that smile on his face again.

"Wow, so I guess there's only one thing to say." Steve said as she helped him stand up.

"And, what is that?" Kono said as they began walking out the old office, and down the halls out the building.

"Kiss me Lieutenant Kalakaua." Steve said as he turned to face her, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Yes sir, Commander McGarrett." She said as she put her arms around his neck bringing his face closer until their lips meet in a passionate, but gentle kiss.

As, they continued kissing, they both thought about how all this drama and trouble started. Because they always avoided each other. Because they were to worried about the trouble they would get into for having a relationship. But, the more they thought about it, the more they didn`t care. They were with each other, and they are happy and that`s all that matters.

As, they broke from the kiss, they looked each other in the eye. And, Steve said.

"We should retire, and go back to our home state." Steve said as they both got in the jeep.

"You want to go back to Hawaii?" Kono asked in surprise, as Steve started the jeep and drove farther, and farther away from the building.

"Yea, I wanna start a life with you. But, I don`t want to start it here. I want to start it on Hawaii. What do you think?" Steve said as he looked over at her, then back out.

Wow...um...yea, I would love that." Kono said to him in a soft voice.

"Here we go?"

"Here we go."

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, do you want a sequel? I still haven`t gotten any request for a story. Come on. I hoped you like this story. I decided to end it here, and if you guys want a sequel. You got it! Love you all see you next time on one of my stories. Ladyy G, awesome job! The story was a hit! So, let me know okay guys, if you want a sequel. And, if you want me to write any new stories for you guys. I am still going to do one shots. Bye McKono fans!**

**Signing out Lieutenant Commander McKono**


End file.
